<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Nice Peaceful Afternoon by friendofspiderman</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27241978">A Nice Peaceful Afternoon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendofspiderman/pseuds/friendofspiderman'>friendofspiderman</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fictober 2020 [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Gen, High School, Mr. Harrington Needs a Break, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie), Teaching</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:07:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27241978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendofspiderman/pseuds/friendofspiderman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fictober Prompt #26 - "how about you trust me for once?" and #27 - "give me that" </p>
<p>--- </p>
<p>Roger Harrington just wants to have a nice, peaceful afternoon before leaving London. Unfortunately, his science class seems to attract trouble.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Academic Decathlon Team &amp; Roger Harrington, Julius Dell &amp; Roger Harrington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fictober 2020 [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>Roger has had <em>enough</em>.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Three days into the class trip to Europe with his science students, and while they were <em>planning</em> to enjoy a peaceful afternoon in London before flying home to dodge the possibility of more elemental monsters, he should have predicted something would go wrong. Nothing, <em>nothing</em> on this trip has gone as planned.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Tower Bridge is in flames, Ned, Betty, Michelle and Flash have all disappeared, and the rest of the students are panicked as heck.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They race away from the crossfire, and once Roger feels they’ve reached a safe enough distance, the group watches the action on the bridge unfold. He briefly considers corralling the kids into a nearby coffee shop or bookstore, but he decides to remain where they are—partly because he’s not interested in losing more kids in the swarms of people fleeing the scene, and partly because he’d rather be in view of the bridge in case he can spot the four missing students.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The scene unfolds before them like something out of a movie, a strange mishmash of tech and action that Roger could have only dreamed about when he was a kid. He imagines his students aren’t quite as surprised by the action as he would have been at their age—not when superheroes have been flying around New York since some of them were in PreK.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Mr. Harrington!!” Brad rushes to him once the commotion on the bridge has seemed to die down, the drones that appeared midway through the event ascending into the sky. “Have you heard from MJ yet? And the others? She’s not answering my texts or calls, I’m freaking out, I—”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Stay calm, Brad,” Roger tries to infuse his voice with confidence, something it was sorely lacking when they initially fled the scene, “I haven’t heard from anyone, but I will be calling until I do.” He addresses the entire mass of huddled students now, his nerves growing more unsteady as every one of their wide eyes lock on him. “You all should save the batteries on your devices, however. Do not try to contact your friends at this time. I repeat, remain calm, I have everything under control—”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He hears Julius mutter unintelligibly and whips his head around to glare at the chaperone. “Mr. Dell, I hope you have something inspiring to say to our group?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Julius’ eyes are as wide as the kids for a moment, but he collects himself. “We’re gonna be fine, I just don’t know how yet.” Roger’s pleasantly surprised to find that the words noticeably relax more than a few of the students, and he smiles and nods at his teaching partner.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His phone buzzes in his pocket and he grabs it eagerly, seeing Brad’s face light up with anticipation in his periphery. But it’s merely a notification about cancelled flights.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He covers his face with his free hand, then pulls it away quickly as he remembers the students are still watching his every move. He clears his throat.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, gang, it looks like we’re stuck in London for another day or two, the city has already put flights on lockdown for the time being.” He notes the students’ troubled expressions and puts up his hands placatingly. “Don’t worry, I’m sure the touring company has something up their sleeve, and maybe the hotel they put us up in will be as nice as the one we last stayed in.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A few of the kids nod, but most look unconvinced. Roger settles the class by having them sit in a large circle on the pavement, then messages and calls each of the four missing students. After five minutes go by without an answer, he decides to take action and pulls Julius aside.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m going to look for the missing kids.” He says, earning an incredulous look from his teaching partner.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“And how do you expect to find them, Roger?? It’s a mess out there!” He gestures to the aftermath of the melee—cars are still on fire, crowds are regathering near the battle site, and first responders’ sirens are blearing in the distance.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I don’t know, but I have to try.” He pockets his phone. “You stay here with the other kids, and call me if something’s up—”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re gonna leave me alone with the class? What if the drones come back? I vote we stick together, wait it out—”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Julius, <em>how about you trust me for once</em>??”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The students look over at this, and Roger offers a small smile and a slight wave. It’s the second time today he’s all but lost it, and he briefly wonders if these outbursts are going to become a habit.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But Julius nods. “Alright, Roger, but you better keep us updated.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Roger that,” he replies with a weak salute before walking off.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As he makes his way through the commotion, keeping eyes peeled for four American high schoolers, he considers all of the stress this position at Midtown Tech has brought him. From the Washington Monument incident more than five years ago to this absolute mess of a summer trip, it’s almost like trouble is following his class. He wouldn’t be surprised—bad luck has followed him for most of his adult life. But it <em>really</em> feels like trouble is following three kids in particular: Flash, Michelle, and Ned. They were all on the trip to Washington, and now they are three of the four students who are missing.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His phone pings a notification and he jumps to see a new message—but it’s not from one of the lost kids, it’s from May Parker, Peter’s guardian.<br/><br/></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Hi Roger, I have another update on Peter. He got to Berlin okay but I am anxious to have him home. I’d like for him to fly home with the rest of the class, whenever that may be. The family will make sure he gets to whatever hotel you’re staying at in the meantime. Thank you for staying flexible, I know we’re all worried sick about our kids and appreciate you and Mr. Dell.<br/><br/></em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Roger reads the text twice, confused by the quick turn-around in Peter and May’s ever-changing plans. He hasn’t thought too much about Peter’s second disappearance of the trip to stay with family in Berlin, mostly because he hasn’t had <em>time</em> to think about it. But as Brad pointed out just an hour or so ago, the kid’s tendency to vanish is, well, a bit ”shady.” Peter skips out on class, leaves in the middle of class trips like it’s his birthright, and ditches AcaDec practice more often than not.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Yes, there is <em>definitely</em> something off about Peter’s general behavior, has been for years, no doubt in his mind. But he’s always chalked it up to the kid losing his uncle Freshman year, and frankly, he has enough to worry about without trying to unravel the mystery of Peter Parker’s disappearing habits.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And yet—could Brad be right? Could there be something more to Peter’s actions that he should be worried about? He certainly doesn’t want to miss the signs of a student in distress if they need his help. Why would Peter run off so frequently if something wasn’t off?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His thoughts are interrupted by a student sighting—he’s made it to the bridge now, and Michelle Jones is walking slowly away from the battle site. She’s carrying, what appears to be, to his untrained eye, a mace—an actual, honest-to-goodness, seventeenth-century historical artifact.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>Michelle??</em>”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The girl freezes, and looks briefly surprised before switching back into her typical apathetic demeanor.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh.” She says, shifting the weapon awkwardly from one arm into the other. “Hi.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Roger has had <em>enough</em>.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roger is frozen in disbelief for a moment, staring at his student and her four-hundred-year-old weapon. But teacher mode quickly kicks back in.</p><p>“Give me that.” He grabs the mace out of her hand and lurches forward slightly at its unexpected weight. He ignores the twitch at Michelle’s lips as he rights himself, trying not to appear strained.</p><p>“Where are the other three?” He asks, scanning the area and hoping they’ll materialize.  </p><p>Michelle shrugs. “I don’t know. I should text Ned.” She pulls out her phone and begins typing.</p><p>Roger frowns. “When did you get separated? How—and <em>why</em>, were you carrying a historical artifact?”</p><p>Michelle doesn’t look up from her phone. “We, um, we tried to run for cover to get away from the monster thing, and we hid in the Crown Jewels vault, thinking it was secure.”</p><p>“You took this from the crown jewels??”</p><p>She looks up. “Um, yeah? I needed to defend us from some drones. I’m sure ‘Her Majesty the Queen’ understands.”</p><p>He overlooks the apathetic snark that’s typical of Michelle, trying to get more information.</p><p>“Those drones were in the vault? Why do you think that is? They kinda appeared halfway through the commotion from what we could see.”</p><p>“From what you could—did you all watch the entire battle?” She looks a bit troubled.  </p><p>“Sort of, we couldn’t see everything, and I’m not sure I’d call it a battle. It was all very confusing, but we saw that Mysterio flying around and another superhero that looked kinda like Spider-Man if his suit was black, but they kept going in and out of sight—are you alright, Michelle?”</p><p>She’d developed a look of concern during his recap. Now, brow furrowed, she’s typing furiously again. “I’m good. Ned, Betty and Flash are coming to meet us.” She looks back up. “Did you see any—was the battle…intense? Like could you see Mysterio and Spi—the superheroes, fighting the drones, or like… each other, or what?”</p><p>Roger figures Michelle’s bummed she missed a historic event—he knows she’s usually the first to analyze any conflict and likes to get her facts from the most unbiased source.</p><p>“We really couldn’t tell. But I assume superheroes wouldn’t fight each other…anyway, are the others okay?”</p><p>She points behind him and he turns to see Ned, Betty and Flash hurrying over to where they stand.</p><p>“Are you three alright?” He asks.</p><p>Ned and Betty nod as Flash, who’s still livestreaming, exclaims, “We almost DIED!”</p><p>Roger bring his free hand to his head, but after the ridiculous events of this entire trip he can’t say this information shakes him much. “Well, glad you didn’t.” He holds up the mace. “We need to return this artifact to its proper place, and then we can meet up with the group, they’re waiting for us.”</p><p>Michelle jumps at this. “I can take that back, I know where I’m going.”</p><p>“I’ll go with you!!” Ned exclaims, but Michelle shakes her head and widens her eyes, then jerks her head toward an oblivious Flash.</p><p>Roger can’t follow whatever silent language the kids are using. “I’d prefer we stay together, gang. Michelle, lead the way.”</p><p>The walk to the tower drags on longer than Roger would like, as Flash is in front of him and livestreaming the entire way. He’s spouting all kinds of insane information—Roger wonders how much of it is true, and how much is exaggerated.</p><p>“We were trapped in this vault with Spider-Man’s bodyguard—”</p><p>“No, no, that’s not—we don’t know who he was,” Ned interrupts, running from behind and pushing his way into Flash’s video. “Just some official-looking guy in a suit, said he wanted to protect us—”</p><p>“And he didn’t protect <em>shit</em>, the drones had lasers that cut through the vault, and they were obviously targeting us, probably because Spider-Man follows me, and we thought it was the end, you know? So we all share our deepest secrets, and this bodyguard guy says he’s in love with—HEY!” Ned has knocked Flash’s phone out of his hand. Whether or not it was purposeful or an accident, Roger’s not sure.</p><p>“What the <em>hell</em>, Leeds?? You know how much this phone costs?” Flash drops down to pick up the device.</p><p>“Sorry, it was an accident—”</p><p>“Like hell it was, c’mon, man, what’s your deal?”</p><p>“My deal is it was an <em>accident</em>, Flash—”</p><p>“Boys, boys!” Roger interrupts, and they cease arguing glumly. “Now I think we’ve all had a very stressful time on this trip, so let’s just calm down and get along for the rest of today, alright?”</p><p>They both nod shortly, Flash pocketing his phone and glaring at Ned as they approach the entrance of the Crown Jewels exhibit.</p><p>“I’ll just drop it off here,” Michelle says, and Roger nods, thinking it’s best they avoid talking to security about the situation. Would he insist they follow standard protocols under normal circumstances? Absolutely. But today has been anything but normal, so he hopes his lack of rule-following won’t serve as a bad example for the kids.</p><p>On their way back, with the four students in front and Roger carrying up the rear, Flash starts babbling about Spider-Man again. Roger listens with interest, confirming that the figure he saw with Mysterio <em>was</em> the New York superhero and wondering why he’d be in London, of all places.</p><p>“So Leeds, how d’you know Spider-Man’s bodyguard?”</p><p>Roger notices Ned’s flustered demeanor has returned. “I didn’t know him, I just—we don’t know who that guy was, Flash—”</p><p>“He said he worked for Spider-Man and he was there to rescue us, why are you being so weird about this??”</p><p>“I’m not, you’re the one who’s weirdly obsessed with Spider-Man—”</p><p>“It’s because of Parker, isn’t it? I bet he’s tight with Spider-Man and just doesn’t wanna share.”</p><p>Roger’s suddenly invested in the scene before him as if it was part of a teen drama. Ned and Michelle exchange wide-eyed looks, conversing in their silent language again; Flash is impatient; Betty is oblivious. She speaks next.</p><p>“I thought it was, like, already established that Peter doesn’t really <em>know</em> Spider-Man, just that he met him a few times through his internship.”</p><p>“That’s true,” Michelle jumps in as Ned’s head bobs up and down, “it’s not like they’re pals or anything.”</p><p>Flash scoffs. “Obviously Spider-Man’s not <em>best </em>friends with a loser like Parker, but the dickwad <em>does</em> have connections. He even promised he’d get me an autograph.”</p><p>Ned looks incredulous, Michelle looks surprised, and Betty looks jealous.</p><p>“Are you serious?? Do you think he could get me one, too? My little brother <em>loves</em> Spidey—”</p><p>“Newsflash for Flash,” Michelle interrupts, “Peter was messing with you. His connections aren’t <em>that</em> good.”</p><p>“And how would you know?” Flash turns on her. “Oh, that’s right, he’s madly in love with you.”</p><p>Michelle stiffens for a moment, Ned’s mouth gapes wide open, and Betty looks congratulatory.</p><p>“Wait, really MJ? Are you and Peter an item now?”</p><p>“How could they be,” Flash answers, “Parker disappeared yet again, missed watching his buddy Spider-Man fight while he’s with some German family members or whatever.”</p><p>Ned nods. “Right, Peter’s staying with family in Berlin—”</p><p>“Actually,” Roger finally interrupts the students’ dramatic dialogue, “his aunt contacted me a little earlier and said he’s going to join us here in London, once we’re at a hotel, while we wait to see when our flight is rescheduled.”</p><p>“He is?” Michelle asks more eagerly than Roger’s accustomed to.</p><p>“That’s the word.” He replies.</p><p>The kids carry on squabbling amongst themselves as they continue the trek back to the group, and Roger lets his thoughts wander again. Now that they’re all talking about it, this idea that Peter knows Spider-Man doesn’t seem as far-fetched as it once had. If the superhero’s bodyguard really did try to protect the kids from the drones, then that action begs the question—why? It can’t be that the hero follows Flash’s livestreams, as much as the attention-starved student may wish that were the case. But if Peter <em>is </em>friends with Spider-Man because of his internship, then his desire to protect the kids might be understandable.</p><p>That explanation still leaves Roger with a million questions. He still doesn’t understand why Peter just can’t seem to turn in his homework on time even though he’s the smartest in the class, why he’s acted so strangely and recklessly on the tour bus, and why his constant disappearances have continued into this transatlantic trip. Peter being friends with Spider-Man can’t explain all of that.</p><p>What if…</p><p>Roger immediately throws out the insane possibility his mind is begging him to entertain. Peter’s a nice kid, but he’s a genius nerd, not a superhero.</p><p>He tunes back into the kids’ conversation as Flash’s voice is questioning loudly.</p><p>“Where’d you get that mess of a necklace, Michelle? You weren’t wearing it earlier.”</p><p>“From the guy who works for Spider-Man,” Betty answered, “right MJ? That’s what was in the tin he gave you in the vault?”</p><p>“Ew, what? That old guy is gifting you jewelry?” Flash scrunches his face. “That’s gross, plus Parker’s gonna be mad jealous—”</p><p>“No he won’t, because the necklace is from Peter!” Ned blurts out, then shrinks back at a piercing glare from Michelle.</p><p>Roger can hardly believe what he’s hearing.</p><p>The man they keep talking about, Spider-Man’s bodyguard, gave Michelle a necklace from Peter. The kid’s aunt says he’s in Berlin and will be returning to London just because she wants him home. Peter was missing during the battle with the fire monster in Prague. Spider-Man, New York’s hero, is in London.</p><p>Roger could spin the information however he chose, but the most obvious explanation is this—<em>Peter Parker, junior, is Spider-Man</em>.</p><p>Oh, help.</p><p>The small group finally reaches the rest of the class. The kids begin sharing what went down from their different vantage points, and Julius greets him with an update.</p><p>“The tour company called and said we have a hotel for the night, I booked the rooms for twelve—”</p><p>“Make that thirteen, Peter’s coming back from Berlin.”</p><p>“He’s what?” Julius looks confused. “I don’t understand that kid, Roger. You know, maybe Brad was right, there <em>is </em>something shady going on with him.”</p><p>“I’ve learned not to question him. He’s a troubled boy, Julius. He’s been this way ever since his uncle died. We can’t bring attention to his anxious behaviors—he’s an orphan, his life is tragic enough as it is.”</p><p>Julius nods. “Okay. Okay. I get it, I get that.” And he leaves it alone.</p><p>Roger breathes a sigh of relief. He’s just taken his first step into a new role he’d never prepared for in all his years of training to be an educator—a superhero student’s secret-keeper.</p><p>Oh, <em>help</em>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>